Beautiful Disaster
by LadyAirHead
Summary: Aidou testing spells, Zero chasing cats, and a writers desire for a neko Zero Yaoi Warning KaZe ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

**Heya peeps! It's Air again. I know It's been forever since I wrote something. I went through a crazy museless phase I'm still working out but I have got something that needed writing and I have finally managed a chapter of this short story. So this one is beta'd I guess. I have abused my freidnship with a fellow role player to make him help me make this fic clean for ya'll. I hope it's better than Creature's of a Disguise. I itch to go clean that one up but I haven't the patience. ANYWAY! **

**This story is dedicated to my patient little beta, my poor writing bitch xD I abuse him so, because he has been pushing for me to write this idea out since I jokingly said it would be funny to have something with Zero as a neko.**

**A quick note, I don't own anyhting but the plot idea. ALSO, my percious readers, when this story finishes int he next two three chapters I am open for requested one shots. If you have an idea you want to see like a Neko Zero here then let me know and I can see about getting it out for you. I love to please my readers! Finally, I am considering another large plot like CoD, so I wll be setting up a poll for the anime to fic it with. So vote and let me know!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>There was no way in hell that this would end well, no way. The other thing Akatsuki knew for sure was he could not change the mind of his stubborn, thick-headed, genius of a cousin. This was going to end so badly. Internally Kain groaned with frustration and anxiety of what he knew was to be their fate eventually. Aidou may think Kaname-sama wouldn't find out about this but he was wrong, the pureblood always knew when something amiss, or so it seemed. Kain was sure this time was no different even if they were in the thick of the forest surrounding the Academy.<p>

"Hana, you're going to get caught", Akatsuki tried one last time. The redhead looked down at the little blond. Hanabusa was crouched over a circle he was carefully forming with wax from a burning candle. There was a complex looking star at the center of the large circle with small candles at each point. It almost reminded Kain of a compass with all the points to it if not for the old vampire symbols in each triangle. The center held a low, wide bowl with herbs and such needed to complete this insane ritual, the purpose of it was still beyond him. Of course it didn't help that Adiou was keeping him out of the loop for the most part. The only reason he was here was because he caught the, not so sneaky, blond slipping from the dorms.

"If you're just going to whine then leave me alone, this requires concentration", Hanabusa snapped over his shoulder. It was the tone of voice Aidou used when Kain bothered him in the middle of an experiment, apparently he was working this one out too. That only served to make Akatsuki even more nervous about this situation. The warning to the blonde's tone of voice left the taller vampire silent despite his increasing sense of doom lingering over their heads. This was not going to end well, the thought just wouldn't leave him be no matter how he tried.

* * *

><p>"Zeeeero", Yuki's voice brought his gaze to snap up to the petite girl dragging him along by his wrist. He sighed in irritation once more and earned a scolding look that told him if he didn't stop being difficult he would suffer her irritation via ranting. Having been tormented once for not showing up for their usual Sunday breakfast he let his expression arrange itself from its normal scowl to a mask that lacked all emotion. That only seemed to make Yuuki worse as she tugged harder on his wrist and picking their pace up.<p>

Their destination, the Chairman's office; the reason, he had no fucking clue. Not that Zero ever cared what the reason was for, he usually liked to avoid the idiot Headmaster as much as possible. It seemed to be an impossible task since he was forced to confront the Chairman at least once a week and that was on a good week. Zero didn't have too many of those in stock. So here he was being pulled along by an irritating, petite, brunette who was chatting his head off yet again. He adored Yuuki like a little sister but sometimes he longed for peace and quiet; being around her pretty much said he would get neither, period.

When the pair finally reached the double doors to the Chairman's office Zero was released so that Yuuki could knock on the door. A cheery 'Enter' filtered through the door. As usual Yuuki called a 'Excuse the intrusion' as she opened the door. Zero simply rolled his eyes as he brushed past the petite, brunette into the spacious office. He shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his pants as he stood his normal, measured distance from the Headmaster's desk, trying to avoid being closer to him than he had to. The man did have a history of randomly jumping up to hug people after all. Zero wanted as much space between them as possible so he had time to prepare if that was the case. Yuuki joined him with a quick glare before she smiled at their 'adoptive father'. "You wanted to see us Chairman", she chirped in her warm voice. "Yes, yes. I have something I need you to do for me", Kaien admitted on an almost sheepish level. That was new, odd. "Well spit it out", Zero had to grumble, this was taking too long, yes he was aware they just got there but that was more than enough to irritate him. It earned him a concerned glance from his guardian which the silverette promptly ignored. Kaien gave a small almost unnoticeable shake of his head before he refocused on the reason they were here in the first place. "Right, you see I need you two to catch a cat for me..", he was cut off by Zero. "A cat? Seriously", he scowled at the sheepish smile the Chairman gave them, earning a nervous giggle from Yuuki. "Yes, a cat Zero-kun. I found it while I was out and she ran off on me. Yagari is on his way to take her now.", Kaien explained weakly. Zero scoffed and turned alright. "Fine", he huffed leaving the room before either stunned occupant could react. It wasn't like he could let some poor animal suffer because the Chairman's incompetence.

"That was easy", Kaien commented, surprised. Yuuki nodded in agreement, still a touch dazed. "Oh", the petite girl squeaked as she came back to reality. She chirped out a passing word of her leaving and hurried out of the office after Zero. There was no way she was going to get accused of being useless because she didn't help to look for the cat.

* * *

><p>"What do you propose we do with the letter from the council?", the tall, green-eyed, blond, vampire requested. The blond walked a few paces behind the brunette, pureblood looking over said letter as they walked the path from the school to the moon dorms. The night seemed quiet enough and the walk was a welcome change from the classrooms or the pureblood's study. It seemed by the lack of sharp glances he received from Kaname the pureblood felt the same way.<p>

"Nothing, I'll deal with it tomorrow. The issue isn't immediate", Kaname responded duly, glancing at the blond just behind him. He gave the faintest of nods in response to the warm smile his oldest friend offered him. The vampire turned to look forward and stopped in time to watch a little cat streak across their path. Kaname held up a hand to stop Takuma just in time to avoid crossing the path as Zero rush past them as well. The blond chuckled at the sight. "I wonder what that was about", he mused. Just as he finished little Yuuki stumbled across them. She was panting with a heavy blush on her cheeks. "Kaname-Senpai, Ichijou- Kun.", she exclaimed breathlessly. "Yuuki, is everything alright?", Kaname inquired. It made the female prefect blush and bow quickly. "Of course, excuse me senpais.", she yelled out as she took off after the cat and Zero. Kaname looked after her thoughtfully.

"Kaname..." The sound of Takuma's voice brought him back from his thoughts, with the lightest of a touch to his shoulder. Garnet eyes turned upon the blond. "Shall we follow them?", Takuma suggested. Kaname seemed so intent on the prefects, perhaps it's what he wanted to do. Yet the pureblood shook his head and moved on, heading for the dorms. "No, there's no need.", he responded with a complete lack of interest. Takuma looked after the prefects then shrugged and followed his friend. If Kaname wasn't worried then he had no reason to be.

* * *

><p>Leaving the chairman's office Zero instantly headed outside. There was no way the cat would stay inside if it was a stray the man picked up. The freedom of the outdoors would seem safer to the feline he was sure, it certainly left a sense of peace in Zero when he felt trapped. The hunter paused on the doorstep of the building and looked around. Where would he go if he was a frightened cat? The barn, the scent of hay, a light wisp of fragrance on the air. Barns held mice, and shelter, it seemed reasonable their feline friend would aim for the building. Without a moments more of hesitation Zero headed for the barn, taking the direct path through the woods that surrounded the school; there was no need to waste time. The sooner this cat was found the sooner they could finish patrols and go to sleep. He broke through the tree line in time for Yuuki to burst of the chairman's house and see the vanishing glint of his silver locks. With a huff she followed after him.<p>

The ex-human broke free of the trees and nimbly hopped the pasture fencing. He kept an eye out for a cat, though now that he thought of it he had no clue what the cat looked like. It didn't matter, cats weren't common on Academy grounds so he was sure it would be simple to find a wandering cat if there was one to still be found. Zero couldn't help but to sigh, he had better things to be doing than hunting down some cat.

The silverette was stepping over the threshold of the stable when a meow caught his attention. Lavender eyes snapped to the hayloft above to lock eyes with the white and gray cat above him. She was a petite thing, all lean muscle build with sleek white fur, her ears tipped in a soft silvery gray that stripped down her spine to her tail, which was tipped in the gray color. Her wide eyes held a strong gray to them, giving her a rather ghostly appearance. "Hey there kitty.", he murmured and her ears flickered forward. She mewed once more before she turned to show him a flick of her long tail and as she disappeared into the bales of hay. Zero cursed and hurried to the ladder. He couldn't let her get away, getting this job done fast was the goal here.

Zero managed to get his head over the ledge when a hiss startled him into leaning back, just in time to miss the white missile that launched from over his head. Again the prefect swore as the cat landed and slipped under the bottom of a stall door. White Lily wasn't pleased with her sudden stall mate, giving a shrill whinny and rearing up. Damn cat. Zero made to slide down the ladder but the chain to Bloody Rose caught, jerking him to a stop. The hunter swore and jerked the gun, breaking the chain in the process. Could this get any worse? He dropped the rest of the distance as the cat streaked from the stall and stopped before his gun; they stood there eyeing each other carefully.

One motion from Zero and the cat leapt away, but not before scratching his hand hard enough to draw blood before running off. Swearing and sucking on the injury he hurried after the damn cat, he passed a surprised Yuuki on the way. "Zero!", she yelled after him but he ignored her, dead set on catching the cat. He wasn't going to be a made a fool twice in a row without catching his target, damn it all.

Zero was so intent on catching the cat he never realized he made a wide circle from his starting point. Nor did he notice passing the two vampires. He also was blind to the fact that Yuuki was following him. The cat managed to avoid him a second time when he cornered her along the school wall, earning him a scratch to his wrist as she slipped between his legs. They both passed a breathless Yuuki yet again, who uttered some form of protest before he completely forgot about her all over again.

* * *

><p>Kain shifted uneasily from his post a few strides away from his cousin who was a foot from the circle he finished setting up in the grass. The blond was currently reciting the spell in the book he had found for the second time. The older of the pair had suggested giving up when it didn't work the first time, mostly because nothing happened. Hanabusa brushed the suggestion off by saying they didn't even know what was suppose to happen anyway, so maybe it did work, or maybe it needed to be repeated to work. It only served to make Akatsuki even further uneasy with the situation. It was like an itch that was switched spread over his skin at this rate.<p>

The bushes on the opposite side of the circle rustled and the atmosphere changed. The air seemed to grow a charge suddenly. Instantly Kain tensed. "Hana", he spoke out, his voice tense. Of course his cousin ignored him as he reached the last line of the spell, his voice rising in excitement, feeling the sudden change in the area.

The blonde shouted the last few words in the same moment something crashed from the bushes and into the circle. It was Zero holding a very angry looking cat. The perfect looked positively smug. That was the most detail either cousin got before the space roared with energy and a brilliant light crashed over the circle. Aidou gave a startled shout and swiftly hid his face to protect his eyes from the light while Kain looked away with a sharp hiss.

The light faded and a hum dulled till it ceased. It was only then that both vampires felt brave enough to look around. Kain was instantly uneasy, what had happened to Kiryuu-kun? Both shared a glance before they looked to the smoking circle, the haze letting only a lump in the grass be seen. "Kiryu-kun", Kain hesitantly called out as he moved closer. They were in so much trouble, Kaname-sama had to of seen that.

* * *

><p>Energy pulsed through the air as both the moon dorm president and vice president were about to pass through the gate to the moon dorms. Garnet eyes meet green ones and they both came to a silent agreement the moment brilliant light flashed in the woods beyond them. The same direction Kiryu-kun and Yuuki-chan were heading. "I'll be right behind you", Ichijou said nodding to his pureblood friend. Kaname inclined his head and was gone. Takuma sighed heavily. It was time to play his role as mediator once more, he couldn't let things get out of hand if it was a serious issue.<p>

* * *

><p>There was no response from the hunter and that only made things worse. Kain passed his cousin and stopped before the smoking circle of grass as the haze of smoke seemed to settle, the scent was harsh to his nose, but worry of serious trouble made him ignorant of the inconvenience. "Kiryu-kun", he tried again tentatively. A soft groan came from the lump, he had Zero's back to him, and the prefect moved briefly before stilling. That was enough to reassure Kain for the moment. They didn't kill the prefect, and at the moment that had been his major worry.<p>

"What is this", the very voice neither vampire wanted to hear. Kain was faintly aware of a small squeak that escaped Hanabusa. Kain lifted his brown eyes to the pureblood who stood where Kiryu-kun had broke into the circle. "Kaname-sama, I'm sorry. I was..", Aidou was silenced by a glare. Kain looked away and waited, the aura coming from the pureblood was heavy and slowly becoming suffocating. "Akatsuki, what happened", Kaname demanded making Kain return his gaze to the pureblood. "Hanabusa wanted to try a spell he found in a book in the library. It didn't seem like it would work until Kiryu-un and a cat ran into the circle", he answered in a monotone, trying to hide how nervous he was. This was worse than the usual trouble they got into. Damnit, he knew they shouldn't have been playing with things they didn't understand. But Aidou just had to experiment.

"I see", Kaname's voice was dangerously emotionless. However, they were saved by another groan and a shift from the hunter between them. It was then that Yuuki broke panting through the bushes. She seemed startled by the scene, though her eyes found Zero and she gasped. "Zero", she squeaked and rushed to his side. Everyone missed the brief flash of irritation that came across the purebloods features at that moment.

"Zero, are you ok", Yuuki demanded as she reached out to push him onto his back. When she did she gasped and her hands flashed to cover her mouth as she stared wide eyed at the sight before her. Zero was still Zero but he was paler, and he had two silvery white cat ears tipped in gray perched upon his head, very much like the cat they had been chasing. Something soft hit her knees and she yelped to see it was a matching tail. "What is wron...", Kaname's voice stopped abruptly at what he saw as he looked over Yuuki's shoulder.

Kain and Aidou moved closer to see what was the commotion and Hanabusa paled and shrank back. He was in so much trouble now. Kain simply looked dumbfounded at the site before him. Kiryu-kun had cat ears and a cat tail? What kind of spell was it they had been playing with! There was no way Kaname-sama would go lightly on them with the hunter in this shape when he would have to deal with Chairman Cross because of the matter. It was official, Kaname-sama was most likely gonna kill them because of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Heya pets!

So here is the next chapter for you. I have decided this will be a multichapter piece in the end. There is just too much fun to be have with this.

Heres the story and look for comments and such below when your done!

* * *

><p>"How is it possible", the voice was above him. It took a moment to realize he was laying down on something, a couch in the chairman's house by the feel of it. How did he get there? Last thing Zero remembered was chasing the cat and getting a hold of her.<p>

"That is what I am trying to figure out", the smooth, elegant drawl was a voice Zero would know anyday, Kaname Kuran was to his right. "I don't know! The book didn't explain what the spell was supposed to do.", this miserable, whining voice was Aidou to his left. "He looks so cute", Zero wanted to smack Yuuki, near his feet from the sound of it. Though, he was too busy trying to understand why they were all around him in the first place. Not to mention he was trying to understand what the dull ache near his hip was, did he get hurt? "He's waking up", Yuuki's voice raised in pitch making him flattened his ears and shift in protest.

"Zero-Kun", Kaien asked nervously as the silverette shifted again and his eyes slowly opened to all four of them leaning a little closer. Kaname's brow cocked briefly, something Zero caught. Yuuki gasped softly. "Your eyes", she whispered drawing Zero's gaze. Confusion knitted his brow. "What's going on", he grumbled out as he pushed up onto his elbows, making everyone move back to give him space. "Z-zero, what do you remember?", the headmaster inquired. "I caught the cat and then nothing... Where is the cat?" he asked as he looked around. A nervous sound from the chairman and Zero instantly looked to him. "Here", it was Akatsuki offering a hand mirror to him. Zero frowned at him, suddenly aware of how intently everyone was looking at him. Was something wrong with his face?

Hesitantly Zero took the mirror and turned it around while looking at everyone else. "What's going on", he demanded and looked down at the mirror. Instantly he tensed. Cat ears on his head twitched almost on their own, familiar silver piercings glinted on the white and light gray appendages. His eyes looked back at him wide and with slit pupils, the lavender in his eyes was a stronger shade now, with that intense hue that cat eyes usually had. Slowly Zero raised a hand and touched the ear with the silver cuff along its left side. A tingle shot down his spine and the ear flinched. The mirror slipped from numb fingers and was saved from shattering by Kaname. "Zero", Yuuki looked worried as she leaned closer. "W-what happened", his voice sounded hoarse to his own ears, er, his cat ears.

"You stumbled across a spell I was testing in the forest.", the meek reply came from Aidou who sounded and looked downtrodden. Zero shot him a glare and he felt a tap on his leg and looked down startled. "No", the word barely fell from his lips. The hunter jumped to his feet and twisted at the tail, he turned a sickly pale color suddenly. Everyone seemed to watch him wearily. "Zero", Yuuki once again prompted. It seemed to shake him from his thoughts. "You", the word hissed darkly from his teeth. It seemed to startle those present, other than Kaname.

Zero rounded on the blond vampire present. "You", and Aidou flinched at the dark look he got. "I-it's not like I ..", Hanabusa was cut short with a yelp as Zero launched over the couch and they fell back. Sharp nails bit into Aidou's neck as a hand closed around his throat. Zero's tail lashed violently back and forth, a dark growling hiss rumbled through the ex-human and his ears were flat against his hair. Hanabusa struggled for air and release under the fury of the neko on him. "Zero!", Yuuki, and Kaien yelled at him. It was Kaname who pried him from the noble vampire. A hand on his neck and Zero froze releasing his hold, much like a kitten would in its mothers hold. Kain went to his cousin as Kaname pushed Zero back onto the couch, his aura dark once more. Kaien and Yuuki looked rather surprised. "It would seem the cat is a strong presence in him", Kaname pointed out to the chairman who nodded numbly.

There was a silence that settled over them before the question that had yet to be voice came from the pureblood. "So what is our next move with these circumstances", Kaname asked looking at the headmaster, because really in the end Zero would only listen to reason when it came from the ex-hunter. Kaien looked thoughtful. "Well he obviously can't go to classes or do his prefect duties in this shape...",the man said working out the best solution. "I need him close for tests to reverse the spell", Aidou butted in, clearly in a reluctant manor. Everyone knew full well that neither vampire wanted to be around the other, not after Zero's aggressive reaction to the blond vampire. The glare that was shot his way only emphasized that feeling. "If we have him stay in the Moon Dorms until a reversal can be done then he can have some freedom without being seen", Kaname suggested and all eyes were on him, one brilliantly colored pair narrowed to the smallest of gleaming slits. "Yes, and we can have Yuuki-chan get notes and the work for him everyday until he can return to his classes. I'm sure I can talk Yagari into coming to help with patrols in his absence too", Kaien latched onto the idea happily.

"No", the cold response sent eyes onto the neko sitting on the couch glaring defiantly at the ex-hunter and pureblood. "Zero-kun it's the only way, besides I'm going to be giving Aidou-san a pass to leave his classes while he works on a reversal for this spell", Kaien tried to talk the silverette into agreeing. The two stared at each other for a long moment before Zero huffed and looked away, his tail thumped lightly on the couch in irritation. "Fine", he grumbled. "Then it's settled, I'll see to all the changes", Kaien declared warmly.

* * *

><p>It seemed almost too easy to pack things from his dorm and to move into a empty room in the moon dorm. He was situated too close to Kuran's room for his tastes but there was little choice in the matter. Kuran said it was to ensure no trouble would fall over the dorms from him or the other vampires in the dorm. Apparently the pureblood had spoken to his following of bloodsuckers about the situation because none of them seemed surprised by his appearance. Zero was acutely aware of his ears and tail, pinning them back and trying hard to keep his tail down. It was hard to keep control of the tail though, it seemed to have a mind of its own. Something that irritated Zero to no end.<p>

Speaking of things that irritated Zero, this room was simply ridiculous in how fancy it seemed. There was even crown molding! The hell kind of room has crown molding? The neko shook his head with a light scoff as he dropped his duffle on the over sized canopy bed and made for the heavy curtains that hide the window. Gripping them he pulled them open to get a view of the garden in the back yard. It looked fairly simple and peaceful unlike that night he and Yuuki came for Ichijou's birthday. His tail lashed behind him and an inner sort of growl rumbled in his chest, startling him. Wide lavender eyes shifted down at himself and then to his tail, with twitched at the tip. This was going to take some getting used to. However, hoped he wasn't stuck like this long enough to get used to it though.

Zero turned away from the window to go into the bathroom connected to the room. He flicked the light on and faced the large mirror over the long marble counter. Slowly Zero moved until his hip bumped the counter and he stopped. A twitch of his ears brought Zero's gaze to his head. Curiously he reached up and touched the furry appendage. He started when a tingle rippled down his spine in response. Wide eyed Zero stared at himself before something caught his attention. His brows meet as he leaned forward to look at his eyes. They held far more purple in them than they had before. And his pupil changed. Touching the skin just under his eye lid Zero leaned back once more with a sigh. A brush along his leg and Zero glance behind him a the tail and brushed his fingers along the silky new appendage. Shaking his head Zero turned away from the mirror. He couldn't deal with this just yet.

The neko turned the light off and moved to close the curtains and shed his shoes as he made his way to the bed. Once Zero was down to his pants and a shirt he dropped on the bed pulling a pillow over to hug with a heavy sigh. The silverette never managed to reach for the blanket before he felt the irresistible pull of sleep make his limbs too heavy to move. A yawn and Zero curled up and promptly fell asleep, more drained and tired than he had been aware of himself.

* * *

><p>So I would like to take this moment to thank my reviewers. I love the support. It keeps me writing, I swear.<p>

I read a review and jump to write again before I get distracted again lol.

A thanks to my beta bitch and to my readers who have followed me to this story ^_^

Special shout out to **LuanRina** for the long enthusastic review. Love you hun!

Remember to review my pets. And feel free to give ideas or critism! I love it all.

Review and a new chapter should be up in the next week or so!


End file.
